The Man Who Killed Batman
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Accused of killing Batman and now a fugitive, Bruce Wayne finds himself in the very company he hates – Gotham's underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and don't make any moolah from it!

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath as he entered his personal elevator at Wayne Enterprises. He always had to psych himself up to lose a few IQ points and present himself as the clueless and irresponsible playboy, Bruce Wayne. Giving his head one last shake, he heard the ding of the elevator as he reached his destination.

"Hello, Sir!" squeaked one of the secretaries. Bruce returned a flirtatious look as he kept walking towards his penthouse office.

As he passed the next corner, he noticed the girls in the office typing pool huddled together and whispering intently. Knowing something was out of the ordinary, he wandered close. "What's up, girls?" he said in his charming way.

Instead of reacting with pleasure at his attention, they all looked frightened and scrambled to shuffle the paper in question out of sight.

Bruce pushed forward, raising an eyebrow. Knowing they were trapped, one of the girls handed him a photo, saying "It's the talk of the town. Sorry, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce took the photo and gasped in shock. His squeeze for the week was shown sharing a passionate kiss with Batman.

_But I never did that…_

Sure, it was a rather blurry photo and it was only of their heads, but it was obvious what her identity was. And to the untrained eye and possibly to the trained eye as well, it looked like Batman. But that marked her for a target – the exact thing which stopped him from having any meaningful long-term relationship with a woman, due to the dangers involved. Given that his regularly rotating girlfriend would know about his playboy reputation, he thought he could meet his carnal needs with a relatively clear conscience, but not now.

As Bruce uncharacteristically stormed away, he could hear the girls whispering. "Oh my gosh, did you see how angry he was?" "Finally got a taste of his own medicine!" "I wonder what he's going to do to her?" "Do you think he'll take on Batman?"

-0-

Erratic footsteps were sounding in the hallway that he deduced were from his wayward girlfriend. Obviously she knew the jig was up and she wasn't sure how to approach the billionaire. He heard a rather formal knock on his door, and the creak as it opened slowly.

"Bruce…"

"Kim."

She was looking at him precariously, not sure what to do. Finally, the tension got the better of her. She gulped. "I…I can explain!"

"Please do." His playboy persona was all but gone, and he was scrutinizing her with the eyes of a tiger.

"I've always had a crush on him… just a simple little crush…"

Bruce's eyes flashed. There was no such thing as a 'simple little crush' when it came to Batman. What a stupid woman – getting herself endangered like this.

"…and he was just there so I kissed him…not that there's any hope for a long-term relationship…"

_As opposed to me?_ Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It still amazed him how women could expect something different from him, given his reputation.

"He's so dreamy. And strong…"

Glad someone was enjoying the living hell he was imposing upon himself.

"I hope you're not too mad?" she asked with pleading eyes. She wasn't too bright considering that she persisted in trying to repair the relationship despite her instinctual fear that rose from seeing this unfamiliar, furious side of him.

Bruce remained silent. She was a target now. As much as he'd like to send her the way of all his previous girlfriends, as Batman it was his duty to protect her and she was safest with him.

"I've never seen you like this, Bruce!" she stammered, horrified.

He rose. He couldn't help his lack of humour, forced to be with a woman he generally found annoying, and he tried to explain it away. "I'm not going to lose to the Batman," he said seriously as he ran his hands down her arms.

There was a panic-stricken look in her face from his lack of wellbeing, but finally her intellect took over and she dashed into his arms. "Oh, thank you, Bruce!" she said, sobbing in relief into his chest.

Suppressing his irritation, he started to return to the jovial and carefree sucker that Bruce Wayne was, encouraging her that she was safe.

-0-

Bruce was at one of the social gatherings on a luxurious ocean liner that was docket in Gotham. He was in full-blown idiot mode, lapping up every ass-kissing compliment that came his way to offset any rumours that might be floating around about his previous behaviour. So far it all seemed good. While people were a bit tense around him before, he could see they were relaxed now. He was still the Bruce Wayne they all know and love.

Kim was having a great time. "Oh Bruce, this is just marvelous – I've been so excited about this event for weeks! I even told everyone I know!" she said, laughing happily. Bruce responded with a lighthearted chuckle. "Glad to see you're having a good time, sweetie," he said in his confident playboy tone.

A shadow of a cape passed one of the portholes, and Bruce Wayne lost his smile for a second.

"I'll be right back, sweetie – I'm just stepping outside for some fresh air."

"OK, Bruce," she responded, looking at him curiously.

Bruce ran out the docks and up to the nearby bridge to get a better vantage point, updating Alfred on the situation. He doubted that the impostor had any idea of what he was getting into with all the crazies running around Gotham, so he also had a duty of care to stop this guy.

"Mr. Wayne, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Bruce whirled around to see a rather poorly-equipped scrawnier version of himself.

"Really? What does Batman want with _me_?"

"Er…" Obviously the kid hadn't thought this thing through.

"You're not really Batman, are you?" he growled.

"UHHH…." The kid was getting ready to make a run for it. Bruce couldn't allow him to escape and put himself in danger any longer. Seeing Alfred's timely appearance below in the Bat-boat, now equipped with an inflatable section, Bruce grabbed him and expertly tossed him onto the boat which then silently vanished into the night. Due to the force required, some of the old bridge crumbled and fell into the river with a splash.

"EEEEKKKK!" came a piercing scream behind him. Whirling around, he saw it was Kim. She'd obviously noticed that something wasn't quite right about his excuse to leave. Damnit. Better to have no intelligence than half-intelligence. Already nearby police were running to the scene.

"What's wrong, miss?" said one rookie.

Through sobs, she exclaimed "Bruce Wayne just killed Batman!"

Not really knowing what to do, the cops looked at Bruce. He had a look of shock on his face, but not one of an entirely innocent man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but we're going to have to take you in."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was by himself in one of the interrogation rooms. So far he'd been uncooperative, choosing to remain silent rather than answering questions. If he'd admitted to throwing Batman in a fit of jealousy, it would be assault or even worse, murder. If he said it was an impostor he'd thrown, firstly, it begs the question how he knew that, and secondly, it would open up a can of worms as to why he'd gain anything from doing that. He just didn't have a good reason for throwing Batman or Batman's impostor into the river and possibly to his death. Better to just wait it out and hopefully the lack of evidence would allow him to be set free.

The door opened and Commissioner Gordon entered. "Mr. Wayne, I'm sure you know why you're still here. We haven't found a body yet. But we've asked some questions. Your office pool said that it was likely you were experiencing something along the lines of temporary insanity. Anyway, I want you to look at this tape."

Bruce knew that Gordon was trying to prompt a confession by giving the impression that there was an easy way out through pleading insanity, which would end the deadlock.

The old TV flickered on, showing the Commissioner interviewing Kim.

"_Ms. Winters, we're investigating the charges against Bruce Wayne given his recent attack on Batman. What can you tell us about it?"_

"_Well, I'd never seen him like that! He just sorta snapped! I think he would have snapped sooner if I hadn't calmed him down."_

Bruce rolled his eyes. If this girl was anything, it was someone who _wasn't_ on his emotional wavelength.

"_You had to calm him down? Was it something that happened, or was it inexplicable?"_

_Kim stared a moment, trying to figure out what the long word meant. Finally, her face lit as an internal lightbulb went off. "Oh! It was because he saw the photo. The one where I'm kissing Batman," she said proudly. _

_Gordon looked distracted. "Do you think that Bruce Wayne is capable of wanting to harm Batman?"_

_A worried look flickered across her face, and she nodded. "I mean, I'd been warned by the girls that he'd changed suddenly after seeing the photo… he's used to getting his own way, you know what I'm saying?"_

"_So you kissed Batman, eh?" The Commissioner said after a pause, a hard look in his eyes. _

Obviously the Commissioner thought it didn't make sense given his first-hand experience with Batman's solemn and private nature. Bruce almost felt like standing up and giving him a big kiss right now – thank God _someone_ thought it was uncharacteristic of Batman, going around kissing people.

"_I was looking out the window every night hoping to catch a glimpse of him… and then one night he was actually there," she said with a dreamy look in her eye. _

Bruce's forehead creased. She was as dumb as a pole, but he still didn't like the thought of her being taken advantage of. Obviously someone had noticed her habits.

"_Who took the photo?"_

"_I did, with my camera phone – it was my idea, and he said it was fine," she giggled._

If that really had been Batman, Bruce wouldn't mind hoeing into him at this moment for recklessly endangering a member of the public. But since that was not the case, punching himself in the stomach wouldn't be quite as satisfying.

_The Commissioner was rubbing his temples. "And how do you know it was really Batman?"_

_The question sent her into hysterics, crying and wailing – the very idea that Batman wouldn't be interested in her was enough to send her over the edge of reason. With a frightened look, Gordon tried to calm her down but to no avail – so he reached over to the camera. The image disappeared into static. _

Gordon cleared his throat. "Mr. Wayne, as you can see, we have testimony that shows motive."

"Reliable testimony?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph. Well, I'm more interested in why you're remaining silent - I can't think of a good reason why you're not cooperating."

_Neither can I_, thought Bruce.

"I want to know what you're hiding from us. But the most worrisome thing is that I've had the Bat signal on for the last two hours, and he hasn't shown up. I was hoping to see him so I could release you. I'll be using the signal as often as I can - hopefully the criminals won't catch on that he's missing and we get a crime wave. As you are not cooperating with us, we will proceed with the charges."

Bruce silently sat there, brooding. He couldn't blame the Commissioner. Batman was pretty reliable to respond to the signal. He agreed with that air-tight logic.

At that moment, the door opened. Bruce looked up to see his highly-priced lawyers standing there. "This is an outrage-"

"Save it for the trial!" Gordon said fearlessly to the legal army, slamming the door in their faces. Bruce couldn't help but admire Gordon for taking a stand, unlike these other rotten cops. He smiled faintly despite the fact that Gordon's honesty was working against him.

"Mr. Wayne, you will be held in custody without bail until further notice," stated the Commissioner. Bruce nodded after a pause, showing he understood.

Gordon opened the door and left.

The head lawyer gingerly inspected the room. Seeing no one else in it, he became fierce again. "Mr. Wayne, the Commissioner's lack of due process will not go unpunished-"

"Leave him!" barked Bruce. They all looked around, surprised.

Bruce didn't struggle as he was led to his cell by some policemen.

REVIEWS= LOVE! (let me know bits you liked, or points for improvement) Also, would greatly appreciate if you checked out my other stories! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Due to his status, the trial had been pushed forward to be the next day – something that was previously unheard of in the Gotham legal system.

Bruce stood ready as the judge took his seat. "Court is now in session."

The district attorney rose. "Your Honour, we'd like to call Ms. Kim Winters to the stand."

Kim tottered up to the stand, and made a big display of ceremoniously getting out her handkerchief.

"Ms. Winters, in your own words, would you please describe what had happened regarding Mr. Bruce Wayne in the days leading up to the incident?"

"Bruce has always been the jealous type," Kim said, immediately sniffing into her handkerchief. "I should have seen it in his eyes. I knew he would get revenge for my kiss with Batman. I just didn't think he could do it!" she squeaked.

"Ms. Winters, did you actually see Bruce Wayne kill Batman?"

"Yes! I saw him grab Batman by the neck, beat him senseless – oh, it was so horrible - and then toss him over a bridge!" she exclaimed. "It was all my fault - if it wasn't for me, Batman would still be alive today!" She started to wail.

"Thank you, Ms. Winters," said the prosecutor rather strictly. "That'll be all."

Kim stepped down and toddled back to her seat. "Hi, Bruce!" she happily whispered as she passed him. It took all of Bruce's self-control to suppress his irritation – it was all he could do to remain as still as a statue.

"Your Honour, we'd like to call Mr. Bruce Wayne to the stand."

Bruce mechanically pried himself out of his chair and walked forward.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne, would you describe to the court the events leading up to the incident?"

"I invoke my 5th amendment right – the right to remain silent."

Immediately, the court was in an uproar.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order in the court! Very well, Mr. Wayne, since you obviously consider yourself above these proceedings, this matter shall be referred to the High Court! This present court recognises your significant contribution to society, therefore you shall not be detained in jail, but you may not leave the city limits until your trial! Court adjourned!" With a flourish of his cloak, the judge stormed out.

Bruce rather grimly rose from the chair and walked out of the courtroom, heading towards a back exit to avoid the throng of reporters at the front entrance.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stepped out into the nearby alleyway, looking up, trying to get a glimpse of sun. It hadn't gone as planned – he had hoped he would be acquitted due to lack of reliable evidence, but instead his reputation was damaged as it could be interpreted that he thought himself exempt from the law. However, his current freedom would now allow Batman to rise from the dead, so to speak – at least slaying _that_ ghost was under his control.

Walking towards the street, he noticed two rough-types loitering just at the exit. He could sense they were eyeing him – if they didn't recognise him, he could quickly defend himself and be on his way.

"Mr. Wayne," one of them said in a gruff voice.

_Damn. _

Now his reputation as Bruce Wayne, the irresponsible playboy, had to come into effect.

"We'd be happy to offer you a ride, Mr. Wayne," said the other, chuckling, pulling aside his jacket to reveal a gun.

Obviously they wanted him alive… reluctantly, Bruce stepped into the waiting car, not seeing options at this particular point in time.

"Hey!" Bruce protested, as one of them put a black bag over his head.

"Relax, Mr. Wayne – this is just for your own protection."

He could hear them both chuckling, which did nothing to put him at ease.

-0-

After about half an hour's drive, they pulled up at their destination. He could hear the crunch of the gravel underneath his feet as he was roughly led into a building and forced to sit down on a chair.

The bag was ripped from his head. His gaze met with a familiar white-faced clown who was leering at him.

"Joker," Bruce growled. _Oops, careful now… not too deep with the voice…_

"Ah, I see you've heard of me," the Joker said with overstated geniality. "So _happy_ you could respond to my invitation."

"What do you want with me?"

"The man who killed Batman can't be all bad. I mean, can't be all _good_," the Joker sniggered.

"You've found the body?" Bruce asked.

"No… but you've got to understand Batman's tenacity. If he's not around, he's dead!" the Joker cackled gleefully.

First Commissioner Gordon, and now the Joker… was he really everyone's bitch, turning up all the time?

"And what will you do if I say no?"

"Well, we could systematically off every single girl you've been with. It always makes society news, you know. Quite easy to track," the Joker said nonchalantly with an edge of maliciousness.

_Fuck_.

Oh the irony, that this hedonism actually endangered the girls rather than keep them at a safe distance.

_Well, he's got me. _

"Alright," grumbled Bruce, eyes ablaze.

The Joker cocked his head. "But first, dear boy… why exactly _did_ you want to kill Batman? We can't have just any old riff-raff joining our group, you must understand."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I had a bone to pick with him. I don't like him," he answered truthfully. "I'm not going to say any more than that," he added, challenging the Joker's inquisition.

"I see," said the Joker, baring his teeth in a smile that was too large to be genuine, and tapping his fingertips together. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a good addition to our little group. We could use an extra pair of hands."

Bruce looked surprised. "You don't just want my money?"

"Oh, no, dear boy… I want people to be _personally invested_, and we all know you don't care two shits about those women," the Joker said, lightly clapping his two hands together.

Harley looked surprised. "He's just a rich boy- what can he do?"

Bruce immediately shot her a dangerous look, eyes unchanging as he stared her down. He knew he had to play their game if he was to get any respect. And the bad mood he was in was actually helping, for once.

"Oh, shit," she couldn't help whispering.

"Yes, we figured that someone who was a perpetual philanderer had to have a dark side," said the Joker, delighted.

"I want to be disguised," said Bruce flatly.

"Hey, Brucie – sounds like you're ashamed to be with us. I think you should ride loud and proud as Bruce Wayne," said Harley, regaining her senses and hoping to get him back for intimidating her.

"Not if you want to continue to have financial backing, as opposed to me being in jail and my assets frozen," retorted Bruce.

"Oooh, I love this guy," said the Joker, gleefully clapping his hands. "He's almost as fun to play with as the Batman."

Bruce shot him a dark but faintly wary look, which only increased the Joker's smile.

"So, you're one of our group now – what are your skills?" asked Harley, without any hint of friendliness.

"I can drive," muttered Bruce.

"Yeah, we knew that from looking up your record in the DMV!" shouted Harley.

"I can drive _well_," snapped Bruce, infuriated.

Harley took that as a personal affront against women drivers, as intended, and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Harley, shut up," the Joker said in a rather moderate and jovial tone, but with full implications his words should be obeyed.

"Hmph," she said, pouting and folding her arms.

The Joker gave Harley a quick look up and down. "Let's take him out for a little spin, shall we? I could use some more diamonds for my _dear Harley_," he schmoozed.

Harley perked up. "Does that mean I get to keep them this time, boss?"

"No."

Harley looked disappointed. "Eh, close enough," she grumbled as she went to get her utilities.

A/N: eep, time flies! Would love to know your thoughts if you're inclined to leave a review. If it's any consolation, the last part is actually written, but I have to work backwards. x D ; If you're enjoying this, please check out my other stories!


End file.
